Palavras Cruzadas
by Nina Neviani
Summary: O mundo está em paz, e Seiya descobre um novo passatempo. Mas para resolver esse grande desafio, o cavaleiro de Pégaso conta com a ajuda dos seus amigos... O que pode gerar desentendimentos e também levar a alguns entendimentos.


**Disclaimer:** Cavaleiros do Zodíaco e todos os personagens relacionados pertencem a Masami Kurumada.

Não tenho nenhum lucro com as minhas fics.

* * *

**PALAVRAS CRUZADAS**

_por Nina Neviani_

_beta-reader: Chiisana Hana_

O mundo finalmente estava em paz, o que deixou os poderosos cavaleiros de Atena ociosos. Sem ter o que fazer nas incontáveis horas livres, Seiya tinha descoberto um novo passatempo: _palavras cruzadas_. Essa atividade ocupava o grupo todo, pois Shiryu, Shun, Ikki e Hyoga eram constantemente requisitados para tirar _uma ou outra_ dúvida do cavaleiro de Pégaso.

– E essa daqui será que vocês sabem... – Seiya foi interrompido por Ikki.

– É claro que _nós_ sabemos, mas quem está fazendo essa porcaria é você.

– Não seja mal-educado, Ikki. – Shun falou.

– É, Ikki, não seja mal-educado. – Seiya apoiou o cavaleiro de Andrômeda e continuou – _Aquele que cuida desinteressadamente pelo bem-estar do próximo_, com nove letras.

– Retardado. – Ikki respondeu.

– É cabe. – Seiya falou e ia começar a preencher, quando Shiryu o corrigiu:

– Claro que não é isso, Seiya. A palavra é altruísta.

– Como você sabe essas palavras? – Depois de uma pequena pausa, perguntou – É com "u" ou com "l"?

– Com "l". – Shiryu respondeu calmamente.

Seiya continuou concentrado nas palavras cruzadas; Shiryu fazia desenhos de Rozan e, quando ninguém estava olhando, de Shunrei; Hyoga fazia uma escultura de gelo em miniatura – um navio; Shun lia "Gandhi: Autobiografia: Minha Vida e Minhas Experiências com a Verdade"; e Ikki, "A Arte da Guerra".

Seiya, por um breve período de tempo, não teve nenhuma dúvida e os demais cavaleiros puderam realizar as suas atividades sem serem interrompidos.

Até que:

– Droga, essa daqui não dá certo!

– Já tentou escrever a palavra correta? – Ikki perguntou sem desviar os olhos do que lia.

– Claro. Essa eu tenho certeza! – Seiya respondeu.

– Diga qual é, Seiya. – Shun também não tinha desviado a atenção do seu livro.

– _Quem tem ansiedade/Quem está cheio de desejo._

– Ansioso. – Hyoga respondeu.

– Sim! – Seiya concordou, e completou – Foi isso que eu coloquei só que dá errado.

– Como assim, dá errado? – Shun perguntou.

– Pergunte como ele escreveu. – Ikki interferiu.

– Ora, como eu ia escrever? A N C I – Seiya foi interrompido por Ikki.

– Pode parar, você já errou.

– Errei? Onde?

– Ansioso, Seiya, é A N S I O S O. – Shun explicou.

– Sério?

– Sério.

– Agora essa daqui: _Diz-se do amor casto, sem gozos materiais._

– O Shiryu vai saber te explicar em detalhes. – O cavaleiro de Fênix disse.

Hyoga riu e Shiryu ficou um pouco vermelho.

– O que vocês sabem que eu não sei? – Seiya perguntou.

– É bobagem do Ikki, Seiya. – Shiryu respondeu – Escreva P L A T O N I C O.

– Platônico? Tem a ver com o planeta?

– Não. Platônico vem de algo relativo a Platão ou à teoria idealista dele. Já Plutão nem é mais um planeta.

– Não te disse que ele sabia em detalhes? Amor platônico, cegueira e strip-tease são especialidades do cavaleiro do Dragão. – Ikki falou.

Seiya e Hyoga riram, Shun deu um meio sorriso. Shiryu apenas ignorou o comentário do cavaleiro de Fênix a respeito da sua pessoa.

– E quais seriam as suas especialidades, Ikki? – Hyoga perguntou.

– Mullheres, luta, mulheres...

Shun emitiu um som que era nitidamente de desagrado e virou a página do seu exemplar da Autobiografia de Gandhi.

– Desisti de ler isso. – Ikki declarou, referindo-se ao livro que lia – É apenas teórico. Se bem que na moleza que a gente está...

– Não é moleza, Ikki. É paz. – Shun explicou.

– Que seja.

– Pessoal, essa daqui. _Vendetta_, a palavra está em italiano. – Seiya voltou a pedir ajuda dos amigos.

– Vingança, Seiya. – Ikki respondeu – Aliás, você deveria saber. Não chegou a dar uns pegas na Shina?

– Nada sério. – Seiya esclareceu.

– Eu não sabia que você dominava o italiano, Ikki. – Era Shiryu, surpreso com o aparente conhecimento lingüístico de Ikki.

– E não sei. Só que se tem uma palavra que eu conheço bem, é essa. Vingança.

– Você não é tão vingativo como quer parecer, Ikki. – Shiryu opinou.

– Eu já acho que sou. Porém não considero vingança algo tão ruim assim. Já que se não fosse o sentimento de vingança, eu não teria me tornado o cavaleiro de Fênix.

Depois de um breve momento de silêncio, Shun disse:

– As pessoas mudam.

– Eu não quero mudar. Estou muito bem assim, Obrigado. Próxima, Seiya. – Ikki disse a última frase dando a entender que o assunto estava encerrado. Entretanto, Hyoga perguntou:

– Como você define "vingança", Ikki?

O cavaleiro de Fênix pensou um pouco antes de responder:

– Um motivo a mais para você não desistir e fazer o que tem que ser feito. No nosso caso, vencer as batalhas.

– É uma boa definição. – Hyoga admitiu.

– Falando em definição... – Seiya disse – _Complexo de . . . . . . . , relatado em 1899, por Freud, que fala do desejo incestuoso pela mãe_.

– E D I P O. – O cavaleiro de Cisne informou.

– Essa já é a especialidade do Hyoga. – Ikki provocou.

Hyoga não gostou do que ouviu, levantou-se da poltrona onde estava e foi em direção ao Ikki. O momento de irritação fez com que a escultura de gelo que Hyoga fazia derretesse.

– Repita o que você disse, Ikki. – Intimou.

– Eu não preciso repetir, você entendeu bem. Mas se não entendeu, explico melhor. Essa sua obsessão doentia pela sua mãe esconde... – Hyoga tentou ir para cima de Ikki, porém Shun e Shiryu já o tinham segurado.

– Pára de provocar, Ikki. – Shun falou, e seu tom estava entre o de um pedido e o de uma ordem.

– Retire o que disse! – Hyoga exigiu de Ikki.

– Se isso te afeta tanto, eu posso até retirar. Mas não vai mudar o que eu penso.

Hyoga respirou fundo e notavelmente mais calmo, indicou para Shun e Shiryu que não precisava mais ser detido. E num tom um pouco mais gélido do que o normal, falou:

– Não tenho porque me exaltar. O que você sente, Ikki, é inveja. Porque eu sou o único que chegou a conhecer a minha mãe. O único que tenho certeza que ela me amava, e que só não ficou comigo porque não pôde.

– Hyoga, você está nos ofendendo. – Shun explicou – Vamos dar o assunto por encerrado.

Todos se acalmaram. Hyoga retomou a atividade de esculpir em gelo. Shun voltou à sua leitura, assim como Shiryu tornou a desenhar. Ikki, que tinha desistido de ler, ficou apenas deitado no sofá olhando para o teto. Seiya, por sua vez, continuava bravamente tentando solucionar as palavras cruzadas.

– _Os princípios defendidos por Gandhi?_ – Seiya perguntou.

– O Shun vai saber te responder. – Hyoga falou.

– Gandhi defende muitos princípios, mas os principais são: verdade e não-violência. Ou não-violência e verdade, depende da ordem que está aí. – Shun respondeu.

Depois de completar, o cavaleiro de Pégaso perguntou:

– Por que você é tão pacífico, Shun?

– As guerras fazem com que nós percamos muita coisa, Seiya. Perdemos a inocência, algumas vezes, chegamos perto de perder a fé, perdemos pessoas queridas. Veja a nossa situação – o cavaleiro de Andrômeda fez um gesto indicando os cinco cavaleiros –, agora estamos em paz e podemos ficar tranqüilos, sem ter a preocupação de que podemos morrer ou ver alguém querido morrer em uma batalha.

– Isso não explica a sua moleza na hora de lutar. – Ikki falou.

– Não lutamos com bonecos, Ikki. Lutamos com seres humanos, que, apesar de estarem do lado errado, também têm família, amigos... pessoas que sentirão muita falta se eles morrerem.

Ikki não falou mais nada. Seiya – depois de ouvir atentamente o discurso de Shun – voltou a se concentrar no desafio à sua frente.

– Nossa, falta só uma. – Disse ao perceber o quanto estava perto do fim.

– Deixa eu ver qual que falta. – Ikki falou ao mesmo tempo em que tirava as palavras cruzadas das mãos do Seiya.

– Olha! Não é que só falta um mesmo? Será que pela primeira vez você vai conseguir responder todas as questões?

– Não enche, Ikki! E me devolve logo. Eu quero acabar de uma vez. – O cavaleiro de Pégaso tentou recuperar as palavras cruzadas, mas não conseguiu.

– Não, não. Vamos ver se pelo menos a última você consegue responder. Sozinho.

– _Confiança em conseguir o que deseja._

Seiya pensou por um breve momento, então sorriu e respondeu:

– E S P E R A N Ç A.

– E não é que ele acertou? – Hyoga falou;

– Digamos que essa é a minha especialidade. A de todos nós, aliás.

– Só porque nós fomos os Cavaleiros da Esperança? – Ikki perguntou.

– Nós ainda _somos_ os Cavaleiros da Esperança. – Seiya declarou, firme.

– Você acha? – O Cavaleiro de Fênix ainda não estava muito confiante.

– Sim. Graças a nós a humanidade ainda existe e Athena, também. Contudo, sabemos que o ainda há mal e sempre vai haverá. E quando ele se mostrar nós estaremos prontos para lutar.

– Estaremos prontos desse jeito: resolvendo palavras cruzadas?

– Pensei que você tivesse percebido, Ikki, que a nossa força está na nossa fé. – Shun respondeu.

– E na nossa esperança. – Seiya completou.

– É... você pela primeira vez na vida pode ter razão, Seiya.

– Nós sempre seremos os Cavaleiros da Esperança. – Seiya declarou.

– Sempre. – Hyoga apoiou.

Ficaram em silêncio por algum tempo. Então, enquanto o mal ainda não tinha ressurgido, voltaram a passar o tempo. Mas estavam prontos para defender a humanidade por quantas vezes mais fosse preciso.

* * *

**Nota da autora:**_Quem nunca fez Palavras Cruzadas? Quem? Quem?_

_Eu amoooo. Eu adoro Cavaleiros do Zodíaco. Achei que essa mistura poderia dar em algo. No caso, uma fic. Uma fic sem maiores pretensões, é verdade._

_Espero que gostem._

_O meu agradecimento especial pra minha querida beta!_

_E pra todo mundo que comentar!_

_Ah... vamos ver se vocês acertam: __**Tem seis letras, começa com R e termina com W, e costuma deixar os ficwriters muito felizes.**_

_Sabendo responder, clica nesse botão roxo aqui de baixo e diz o que é, ok?_

_Beijos!_

**Nina Neviani**


End file.
